This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Type 1 Diabetes Genetics Consortium (T1DGC) will organize international efforts to identify genes that determine an individual s risk for type 1 diabetes. Progress towards this goal, worldwide, has been limited by a lack of sufficient clinical and genetic resources. The creation of a resource-base of well-characterized families from multiple ethnic groups is sought that will facilitate the localization and characterization of type 1 diabetes genes based on statistically powered genome-wide linkage studies. We would like to enroll Texas children s Hospital as one of the centers for recruitment in the North American Network. Currently, there are 47 centers in the U.S. participating in this international effort, aiming to characterize genes related to Type 1 diabetes. The scientific objectives of the Type 1 Diabetes Genetics Consortium are: 1. To ascertain, study and establish a renewable source of DNA on 3000 affected sib-pair (ASP) families with at least two type 1 diabetic siblings, +/- their parents, and +/- up to two non-diabetic siblings for studies to map genes that may be associated with type 1 diabetes; 2. To ascertain, study and establish a renewable source of DNA on 5000 trio families with one type 1 diabetic child and both their parents, if the biological parents self -identify as African American or Mexican American . 3. To ascertain, study and establish a renewable source of DNA on 1800 individuals self-identifying as African American and or/ Mexican American, 900 with (control) type 1 diabetes and 900 without (case) type 1 diabetes. 4. To create a database for the scientific community that would facilitate the search for type 1 diabetes susceptibility genes; 5. To provide a centralized DNA repository to allow targeted studies of genetic structure and function for type 1 diabetes; 6. To evaluate opportunities to extend the results of research to develop methods of risk prediction, prevention and therapy in the area of type 1 diabetes. 7. To meet these objectives, the T1DGC will collect information and blood samples from sib-pair and trio families located in five study-defined geographic areas worldwide: Asia-Pacific, Europe, Latin America, North America, and the United Kingdom. The North American Network will also be recruiting individuals self-identifying as African American and or/ Mexican American, with type 1 diabetes and without type 1 diabetes.